Ice Cream
by Zigglypuff
Summary: [ONESHOT] Short. Sweet. Cute. Fluffy. A bit OOC, but it's a Loliver, so please read, review, and enjoy.


Disclaimer: The only way I own Hannah Montana in anyway, is that I own the soundtrack. Aside from that I don't own it. So just read and review.

* * *

It was our movie night. The three of us would get together at someone's house, pig out, and obviously watch a movie. Only, tonight was different. Miley had to do some Hannah meeting or whatever, so that left me alone with Lilly. Normally it wouldn't be so big of a deal since she's my best friend right? No, wrong. I'm so in love with her that I get so nervous and make a fool of myself.

Ah, Lilly; She's a beauty, isn't she? Those big ocean blue eyes and her gorgeous long blonde hair. I love how she's always herself, whether it's with eating and stuffing mounds of spaghetti in her mouth or when she skateboards. I've loved this girl from the moment I met her in preschool and she held my hand so she could use the sixty-four pack of crayons. Every smile, every laugh, every hug, every tear, every moment I'm with her, I fall in love with her even more

Okay, I know it seems like I'm obsessed with her, but honestly I'm not. I just love her so much and she's the only girl that's made me feel this way. I know I'm usually a donut and I usually don't sound as girly as I'm sounding now, but I've falling for my best friend and I've fallen hard. Sure I went out with other girls such as Becca before, but I kept comparing her to Lilly. I'm just too love sick.

Right now we were watching Titanic, not that I wanted to watch some chick flick and normally Lilly doesn't want to either, but Lilly saw that it was on cable and she wanted to see cutie Leonardo DiCaprio. Her words, not mine. Anyway, Leonardo DiCaprio is kissing Kate Winslet which made it kind of awkward for me.

"Hey Lilly, want some ice cream?" I asked volunteering to leave the room while the happy couple kissed and my love life was a wreck. Sure I could tell Lilly how I feel, but I know she doesn't feel the same way, so why mess with her mind?

"Sure," she said not taking her eyes off of the screen for one second.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer to get my favorite ice cream, fudge ripple. Yummy. I served the ice cream into two bowls with caramel sauce, mini marshmallows, crushed walnuts, rainbow sprinkles, and the bright red maraschino cherry. Not to brag or anything, but I make THE best ice cream sundaes ever! Okay so that is bragging, but whatever; it's true.

I went back into the living room to find Lilly in the same position as I had left her minutes earlier: Eyes glued to the screen. I sat down about five or so inches away from her and I gave her the bowl of ice cream. She managed to look away from the television long enough to say 'Thanks.' This gave me an idea. I smirked mischievously as I dipped my finger in the sundae that was sitting on my lap. I poked Lilly with my clean finger and as she turned her head, I smeared the ice cream on her nose. She gasped out in shock. "Oliver!" She exclaimed. I gave her an innocent look and then she started laughing. "Oh you are _SO_ dead," she screamed, stretching out the word 'So.'

She ran around, chasing me with the bowl of ice cream in her hands. Some how she managed to throw some at my head. "My hair," I shouted in mock anger.

I ran towards her this time and she put the bowl down and ran away. She ended up falling so I pinned her down and tickled her sides. "Ol-iv-ER!" She said in between giggles. "STOP IT!" She continued laughing.

"Not until you say 'Oliver is the bestest guy in the world and he is VERY sexy!" I replied.

"Never," she answered dramatically struggling to get free from my grip.

I continued tickling her, but then all of a sudden I stopped. She looked so beautiful right then and there. Her hair was frizzy from running and she had the ice cream melting on her nose, yet somehow she still managed to look totally stunning. I was afraid that I was going to kiss her, so I stood up quickly and awkwardly.

"Oliver," she asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay," she questioned me in such a caring manner.

"Yeah, I'm fine." No you're not you liar.

"No you're not." Man, she's good. "I know when you're lying. Remember? We've known each other for about ten or so years?"

"It's just..." I broke off, embarrassed of the truth.

"Come on Oliver, it's me. You don't have to be embarrassed. We're best friends," she replied encouraging me.

And that's when I started spilling my guts to her. I told her how much I liked her and what I loved about her. She just sat there in shock. "When I had you pinned down, I saw how beautiful you looked and I got scared that I was going to do something that would end up ruining our friendship. Something like kissing you."

"Oliver," she started.

"No, just hear me out Lill," I said interrupting her. "I never told you this because I didn't think you liked me in that way. I thought you only saw me as you're donut of a best friend."

"Oliver, I do think of you as my best friend the donut."

I interrupted her again, "I knew it."

"...but I also think of you as the amazing guy I have a crush on." I looked at her confused. "Like you, I was scared of telling you how I felt."

She kissed me on the cheek. "So what does this mean?" I asked.

"Well you like me, and I like you, so... Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Of course I do!" Yay! I fought my urge to do the happy dance right then.

She stared at me with an amused look on her face. "Go ahead. Do it." I started dancing around, waving my hands and shaking my butt.

I stopped to ask her out. "Now that that's done, tomorrow do you want to go to the beach with me so we can show each other off and maybe go to Rico's?"

She gave me an angry look. Uh oh. "Is that what this is, what _I_ am? Just a trophy for your shelf? Because if so, then-"

I interrupted her again, only this time I used my lips. It was sudden, but she relaxed after a while and kissed back. I've waited ten years to do that, and let me tell you, it was worth the wait. I pulled back and said, "Wow." She just stared at me waiting for a response to her question. "No, you're not some kind of trophy to me. What I meant was I want to show off how I have the most beautiful girlfriend, looks and personality wise, and how you have the sexiest beast for a boyfriend."

She laughed. "OH! Well then in that case," and then she started to kiss me.

The love of my life is now my girlfriend, and to think it all started with an ice cream fight.


End file.
